Blood
by Rikki Rray
Summary: Naruto is a vampire suffering from haemophobia. Enter his doctor, Sasuke Uchiha. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Own nothing, merely playing with Naruto. Mentions of rape and capital punishment. I also don't claim to be an expert in neurology, but some of this I have seen, drastic personality changes due to head injury.

_Head injury's are funny things. If you suffer one that's bad enough, it can kill. Middle of the range one's can give you any range of a concussion. But if you're really unlucky, they can change your behaviour. Guess what happened to me._

_For over two hundred years I backed my brother, and never once flinched. His most loyal, if not his best soldier. Now, now I'm just a burden to him. I mean, what use has the Master of the City got for a haemophobic vampire? I mean, please?_

Kyuubi stomped down the corridor, thoroughly disgusted with the that his latest meeting had gone, when he came up to his brother's room.

"Naruto! You in there?" Kyuubi shouted, as he pounded on the door, then narrowed his eyes as a thin faced blond opened the door.

"What do you want now, brother?" Naruto asked listlessly, as he turned back into his room, Kyuubi following him, automatically closing the door. What he had to say to him, no one else was to hear.

"When is this going to end, little brother?" the red head asked. "Others are starting to notice now. You're hardly leaving your room, loosing weight. You smell sick. We don't get sick," Kyuubi hissed at Naruto. "What's. Going. On?"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, and just said "head injury," and left it at that.

"A fucking head injury wouldn't make you like this!" Kyuubi shouted, having reached the end of his rope, and sent Naruto's chest of drawers flying, clothes ending up everywhere.

Naruto merely ignored the clothes and walked over to the window. "It is a head injury. Or at least the result of a head injury," he insisted quietly. He turned round to face his brother, face serious, "remember when we were brats, there was that farmers brat, he was full of himself -"

Kyuubi snorted with laughter, "there were a lot of them. What's so special about this one?"

"He got hit on the head," Naruto said quietly. "I almost forgot about it, but I remembered that he was hung as a rapist eventually. He went funny after he banged his head."

"Are you telling me that you're going to become -" started Kyuubi.

"No," interrupted Naruto impatiently, almost sounding normal. "What it's done can almost be considered worse for a vampire than that. I'm haemophobic now, brother."

Kyuubi just gaped at him, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "You're fucking joking," he said, all the wind taken out of his sails.

"I only wish I was," Naruto sighed as he plonked his arse down on the bed. "Why do you think I've been holed up in here for weeks? I've been trying to overcome," and his shoulders slumped here. "Obviously, I've failed."

"Right," Kyuubi said, looking shocked as he turned towards the door. "I'll be back later," and he shot out of the room.

"Bye brother!" Naruto called out mockingly, not expecting to see him again any time soon.

It took about a week for Kyuubi to get back to Naruto, and in that time the blond had only got thinner.

"Naruto! Get your arse in gear!" Kyuubi shouted as he kicked Naruto's door open. "You're leaving this sty today. Got you an appointment," he said with a maniacal grin on his face as he grabbed Naruto by the front of his t-shirt and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"An appointment for what?" Naruto asked as he struggled in Kyuubi's grip.

"A psychologist," Kyuubi grinned. "We'll get you over this yet," and he shoved Naruto fully clothed into the running shower, busting a gut at the cry of outrage at the cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, still not mine. I also know very little about psychology except what I studied when I was training to become a nurse. And since I'm still a bus driver, that don't count. It's also late because my daughter decided that she wanted to start solid food 2 and a half months early. Hey, I'm getting a little more sleep out of it.

A month, and three psychologists later, Naruto hadn't made all that much progress, except maybe to traumatise the staff of the leading clinic in the city of Konoha.

_(Flashback, 4 weeks prior)_

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto snarled at Kyuubi as he got out of his brother's car, still seething from being shoved fully clothed into a freezing cold shower.

"What? It got your slow arse moving didn't it," Kyuubi shrugged, not at all bothered by the violence showing in his brother's eyes.

"I'm gonna kick -" Naruto started to say, when he suddenly found himself shoved up against the wall, Kyuubi's hand around his throat, and his fangs bared in his face.

"You were saying little brother? You're not strong enough to take on an alley cat at the moment, so don't fuck with me!" Kyuubi hissed at him. Naruto just looked at him.

"People are watching us, brother," Naruto hissed, reigning himself in. "What happens if they call the police?"

"We won't _be_ here, idiot," Kyuubi shot back as he let his brother down, and dragged him into the building that he'd parked outside of.

The pair of them walked up to the receptionist, where Kyuubi turned on the charm, just enough to get them through to Naruto's appointment with no problems. At least that was what Kyuubi thought at the time.

_(end flashback)_

The first psychologist that Naruto saw was the original appointment that Kyuubi made for him, and it didn't go well. The man believed that Naruto was just plain nuts, and attempted to have him committed, that was until Kyuubi attempted to murder him. The second attempt, a week later didn't go that much better. The man ended up a gibbering wreck when shown proof that the real world was nowhere near as kind as he was led to believe. The third and final psychologist was different, in addition to knowing his business from a mind-poking point of view, he also had his head screwed on correctly for the real world, and didn't react all that much to the Uzumaki brother's claims, or Kyuubi's demonstration. Or even seem to care that much.

It was this psychologist that thought of a way for Naruto to start eating again without ending up a gibbering wreck himself. After a month of appointments, and no real breakthroughs, Naruto's doctor suggested to both of the brother's, that Naruto start mixing his drinks, so to speak. Kyuubi found it hilarious, the way that his brother's 'prissy-ass' doctor had put it. But he couldn't argue with the results.

_(flashback, 2 days previously)_

"Mr Uzumaki, have you been able to make any head way at all?" a very exasperated doctor asked his blond patient who was slumped in the chair opposite his desk.

"Nope, and I really don't know why you keep trying, doc," was the lackluster reply that he got back.

"Excuse me doctor," came from the other occupant of the room,and then Naruto went flying as Kyuubi gave into his frustration. "I've had enough of your shit!" he shouted at the blond sprawled out in front of him. "There's got to be something else we can try. What the hell do you want?" he snarled at the face that peered round the door.

"D-dr Uchiha, your brother's on line 1," the secretary stammered, then disappeared quickly.

"Itachi, I'll call you later," Sasuke said as he answered the phone.

"Before you hang up," came a voice that Kyuubi knew that he'd heard before,"what we were talking about the other night. It's sorted. I'll be there in 10." And then he rang off.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, looking thoughtful as he looked towards the blond heap in front of his desk. "Naruto, have you tried mixing your drinks, as it were?"

Kyuubi looked like he was trying to restrain himself from wetting himself from laughter as Naruto picked himself up from the floor and shrugged. "No, didn't see much point in trying-"

"Why the fuck not?" shouted Kyuubi, all humour gone from his face at this point.

"Well smart arse, how the fuck would I prepare it, you fucking moron," Naruto started muttering under his breath. "Look, you supply it, or that idiot over there for that matter, and I'll try it. But I can't prepare it myself," and Naruto started to shake at this point.

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, and just pointed at the door, effectively banishing him for the rest of their session. "Let me know when Itachi gets here," he said as Kyuubi closed the door.

As Kyuubi was cooling his heels outside Sasuke's office, Itachi entered the clinic, carrying a large cool box. "And what is the Master of the City doing in a place like this?" asked the man as he walked over.

"Could ask the same about you" grinned Kyuubi as he looked at the tall were leopard. "Why the hell are you running errands for a human?"

"Sasuke is my little brother," Itachi said, "the only one of my family that I give a shit about. And I will kill to protect him. This has previously been proven, quite messily at that. Besides, if this works out for your brother, you will owe us a favour. Not my pard, me and my brother," he said as he went up to Sasuke's office and entered after knocking.

"Cocky little shit," grumbled Kyuubi as he sat there stewing over what Itachi had said.

10 minutes later, Naruto came bouncing out of Sasuke's office, looking like he had a new lease on life.

"Well, you're looking better," Kyuubi said dryly, taking in the far more energetic version of his brother. "Same time next week then?" he asked the girl at the desk.

"Unless Dr Uchiha has said otherwise, then yes Mr Uzumaki," she said quietly, still a bit wary of the vampire after being shouted at by him.

"Kyuubi, I don't need to come back again," Naruto started to say.

"Really?" Kyuubi asked mildly, and then bit his lip making it bleed and Naruto go white as a sheet. "Make the appointment, sweetheart. He'll be here next week." And then he grabbed his brother by the arm as Naruto picked up the cool box and dragged him out the door.

_(end flashback)_

The following two days showed a marked improvement in Naruto, as his appetite returned with a vengeance due to the prescription that the Uchiha's sorted out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months after Naruto had started Dr Uchiha's blood prescription, he still had the blood fear, but he was making progress, and he's regained the majority of the weight that he'd lost.

One night, he decided that he needed to get out for a walk. Kyuubi had no pressing need for him, so the urge to just wander had come upon him.

As Naruto wandered further into the back streets of the city centre, he heard the sounds of a serious fight. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, he caught a scent that he knew, a scent that was bleeding, badly.

As he followed the scent he recognized it to be his doctor's, Sasuke Uchiha, and he knew that he was in a bad way. Naruto snarled and flew towards him, scaring the shit out of his assailants.

"What the fuck?" one of the blond ones said, spinning around, and brandishing a bloody baseball bat as his twin took his back.

"And why, pray tell, have you done this?" Naruto asked, deceptively calmly. Any who knew him, especially in a professional capacity would not be letting their guard down for an instant.

"Shits and giggles, dude," the dark skinned thug sniggered as he hauled Sasuke to his knees by his hair, and caressed his throat with a knife.

"Shits and giggles," Naruto repeated incredulous. "You thought it fun to enrage the Master of the City and the head enforcer of the were Leopards for shits and giggles! Are you fucking insane!" and here Naruto allowed his eyes to change colour, and his pupils to change shape.

"Fuck, it's a vampire!" the other blond swore.

"Who the fuck are you to gain a vampire's protection? His blood whore?" the one holding Sasuke asked as he pulled him in tighter.

Sasuke never answered him as he'd lost consciousness.

The dead weight of Sasuke threw the balance of the third man off slightly, just enough for Naruto to take the opportunity that it gave him. He took it, and got Sasuke out of immediate danger of the knife.

The three men ran, leaving Naruto with his doctor, bleeding profusely.

"Shit, what do I do now?" Naruto said as he lifted Sasuke into his arms, trying not to look at the blood that covered Sasuke. Then he took note of where he actually was, and realized that one of the underground clinics was nearby.

It was a fairly unassuming building, it looked on the outside like it was undergoing renovation, scaffolding in place, hard hat and safety boot signs littered the place, but Naruto ignored all of that and slipped past the steel fencing surrounding the building.

"Hold on doc, we're nearly there," he whispered to his passenger as he kicked at the door, hard enough to get attention, but not too hard to break the door down.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice asked.

"Uzumaki, and I've got Uchiha's brother here," Naruto said, "he's hurt, bad."

The door opened, and a face peered round and golden brown eyes widened and the door opened wider. "Shizune! Someone get Shizune! We've got a bleeder!" The man, whom Naruto belatedly recognized as Kiba Inuzuka.

The werewolf shot off to look for witch in question, knowing he was there strictly in a muscle capacity. "Shizune! We've got a problem!" he shouted as he barged into the examining room that she was in.

"What's the problem this time, Kiba?" Shizune asked as she finished tying off the stitches she was putting in, and stripped off her gloves.

"Naruto Uzumaki just arrived, and he's got Itachi Uchiha's brother with," Kiba rushed out. "He's hurt badly."

Shizune changed her gloves and quickly, but carefully finished bandaging her patient, then turned to Kiba. "Where are they?"

"Exam 3, I think," Kiba said, and turned to led the way as Shizune grabbed her things and followed him.

"Tell me what you know," she asked him.

"Uzumaki brought in Uchiha's younger brother, covered in blood. That's it," Kiba shrugged.

"Idiot," the witch muttered under her breath, knowing full well that the werewolf could hear her. She walked into the room, "hello Naruto. What happened this evening, and do I have to send Kiba for Itachi?"

"Yeah, get Itachi here, and Obito too," Naruto said. "And from what I saw, he was jumped."

"Just fucking great," Kiba groaned, as he slumped out the room. "I get to act as an errand boy for a fucking kitty cat and another vamp. It's not my fucking night."

"I heard that, dog breath!" shouted Naruto out the door, nearly deafening Shizune as she started to examine Sasuke.

"Get him to get Tsunade as well," Shizune said to Naruto.

Naruto stuck his head out of the door. "Hear that dog breath? Get Tsunade as well!"

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too," Kiba grumbled as he shot off out the door to carry out his errands for the night.

In less than an hour, all three of the people that Shizune had requested were at the clinic, although Tsunade was less than pleased to be there, and less than sober as well. Itachi was furious, although the only people who could really tell were Obito, and Sasuke, were he awake. Obito was also less than impressed.

"Naruto, who did this?" a very quiet Itachi asked the blond vampire, who was hovering at the edges, trying desperately to keep in the loop out of both concern and fear for Sasuke, but really wanting to get away from the blood that was coating the human.

"What? Oh, three humans, two blonds, twins and a dark skinned boy," he said, staring at Sasuke's blood covered face.

"Would you recognize them again?" Obito asked quietly, too quietly for Naruto's liking.

Naruto took his eyes off of Sasuke, and looked at his fellow vampire in surprise. "Oh, yeah," he said, with nasty look in his eyes.

"Good," Itachi said, "we'll be looking for them tomorrow. Kiba's going to look for Kakashi. Naruto, can you stay with him for a while please?"

Naruto swallowed harshly, but agreed anyway. Obito just looked at Itachi and swallowed his grin, knowing that it wasn't the time or place for it, and practically fled the room, leaving the two witches to work on his younger nephew, and his older nephew to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, Obito strolled into Sasuke's room in the clinic and was pleasantly surprised to see his nephew awake, and looking rather annoyed with Naruto.

"Sasuke, good to see you awake. Now, what happened?" he asked, as he sat down in the spare chair, and threw Naruto the bottled drink that Itachi had given him to give to Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged slightly, "out for a walk, got jumped. End of story," he said tersely, annoyed at being questioned over the same thing, yet again.

"Now, now," Obito said with a hard smile on his face. "Don't give your dear uncle that shit. I'm the one that's here to smooth the way. Itachi's bringing your mum and dad -"

Sasuke's head shot up then, "please tell me that your shitting with me?"

Obito just started to grin broadly, so broadly in fact, that he started to show his fangs off. "Nope, my _dear_, older brother, whom I haven't spoken to in at least 15 years, is on his way to this haven of, now how did he put it?"

"Inhuman depravity, I believe is the current phrase he uses," Sasuke said in a monotone, refusing to look at either his uncle, or the blond that rescued him.

"Well, look on the bright side," came a cheery voice. "I come baring gifts, food and news." It was Kiba, and by the looks of things, he'd raided the local McDonald's. "What do you fancy?" and he handed two massive bags over to Sasuke. "What you don't eat, I'll finish off. Naruto, your brother's on his way as well," and he grinned at the groan that Naruto let out.

"This is so not gonna go well," Naruto said as he finished his drink off and looked at Obito in despair.

"I know," Obito agreed glumly, knowing what his brother was like.

Itachi arrived not 10 minutes later, and he had with him both of his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Just to make life more interesting, Kyuubi arrived at more or less the same time. Itachi just looked at Kyuubi and rolled his eyes, knowing that the whole meeting was going to be tedious in the extreme. Fugaku merely walked into the clinic and ignored everyone.

As Fugaku went marching through the clinic, Mikoto smiled weakly, and attempted to apologise, when Kyuubi smiled, "you don't answer for him, and you certainly don't apologise for him." And Kyuubi held the door open for Mikoto.

When Kyuubi, Mikoto and Itachi reached Sasuke's room, they were greeted by the sight of Fugaku having a glaring match with his younger brother.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Kyuubi said with a grin. "A human that isn't afraid to glare at a vampire."

"And why would I be afraid to glare at my brother?" Fugaku asked, not bothering to look at who had addressed him.

"Because most humans are afraid to look us in the eye," Naruto said bluntly, and nodded at his brother, who grinned at him.

"Ah, the shame of it," Kyuubi said, laughter showing in his voice.

"And who the hell are you?" Fugaku asked, transferring his ire from his brother onto the redhead behind him.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki," Kyuubi said, still grinning, although at this point, it was more at his brother than at anyone else. Naruto had returned to his less than subtle surveillance of Sasuke.

"That means nothing to me. What does matter to me, is that my son is moved from this den of depravity immediately," Fugaku said harshly.

"Den of depravity? Is that the new phrase that you're using at the moment, brother?" Obito asked quietly, settling himself more comfortably in his chair, and in such a position that it made it more difficult for Fugaku to get to Sasuke. Something that Naruto noticed immediately.

"Den of depravity, or not, my patient is going nowhere," a strident voice said from outside the door. "And you can take your bigoted opinions with you!" It was Tsunade. Kiba had gone for her when Obito and Fugaku had started their staring match, knowing that she was the only one with authority, and the personality to enforce any form of order. Although Kyuubi had the credentials, Fugaku would never have recognized them due him being a vampire.

"My son is not staying here!" he protested loudly.

"And I agree with you. We need the bed, that's why we've arranged a safe house for him," the witch said. "Any problems with that?"

"No, I'll see you later. Come, Mikoto." And Fugaku walked out of the room, giving a brief nod to Itachi and ignoring everyone else, barely letting his wife see Sasuke at all.

"Nice father you've got there, Sasuke," Naruto said, as he started to relax a bit.

"I'm so sorry," Mikoto started to say, obviously flustered and embarrassed by her husbands behaviour.

"Mother, it's not your fault," Itachi said as he came further into the room. "Come, I'll take you back to him, and pick some stuff up for Sasuke. After all, he's staying with Naruto for -"

"You what?" shouted Sasuke, forgetting that his mum was there. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I can't stay with him!" And Sasuke started to point at Naruto, and stopped halfway, as his injuries forced him to reconsider that option.

"Well, little brother, you're not up to going home. Uncle Obito is joining myself, Kakashi and Kiba in hunting down the fuckers that did this to you, sorry mother," Itachi said to Mikoto who was making her way to the door after kissing Sasuke goodbye.

Mikoto merely smiled sadly at her older son. "Do what you have to, Itachi. I'll run interference with your father, you know I'll keep your secrets."

Itachi looked at his mother, "do you know what I am?" he asked her quietly as they walked towards the way in.

Mikoto stopped him, and put her hands on his face, and said, "you're my baby boy, no matter what your father likes to believe." She was then swallowed up by the hug that Itachi gave her.

"I don't know why I ever try to hide anything from you," he muttered into neck, trying not to cry. He then straightened up and made sure that his face was blank, knowing that his father would sense any weakness.

Two hours later, well after the sun had set, Naruto and Sasuke pulled up the house that been prepared for them, with strict instructions not to leave under any circumstances. That was a decision that had not gone down well with either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

I made up the thing with the cats and the rocking chairs. I don't own a rocking chair, and my cats a shithead/psycho.

"Three days! We've been stuck here for three fucking days, and it's doing my fucking head in!" ranted Sasuke to Naruto out of sheer boredom.

Naruto merely looked at him, and flicked the television channel over again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke asked, looking dangerously pissed off.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto asked, finally paying full attention to Sasuke.

"I don't know, but anything has got to be better than this!" was shouted back at him.

"Fine," and Naruto reached into his backpack for the phone that his brother had given him before they'd left the clinic. "I hope to Christ they've got some news, because you're driving me batshit!" and he stomped off further into the house to phone Kyuubi.

15 minutes later, with Sasuke about to climb the walls with frustration, Naruto walks back into the living room. "How the hell can you be so antsy, bastard? It's your brother that's the leopard not you, and yet, you're the one acting like a kitten in a room full of rocking chairs." Then a thoughtful look came over his face as he sat back down again. "You know, I saw that once, when I was a kid. Must've been about 10," he looked up and saw the confused look on Sasuke's face. "My aunt had several cats, and several rocking chairs. And Kyuubi was a shithead and kept startling them."

Sasuke just stared at him for the totally random snippet of Naruto's mortal life, and shook his head to clear the image. "Well, now that you given me a picture that I don't need when I look at Itachi, what's going on?"

Naruto sighed heavily, "they've managed to track them down, to a certain extent. Does the name Orochimaru ring a bell?"

"Orochimaru? Not really, why?" said Sasuke.

"Well, the three idiots who attacked you all work for him," Naruto said as he put the phone away. "We're not sure, but we think that they've been involved in hate crimes against known Supernatural human family member's -"

"But Itachi's not known," protested Sasuke.

"Well, someone knows. It's either that, or you was targeted for Obito. How close are you to your uncle?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke closely.

"Fairly close considering he was disowned 15 years ago, and I rarely got to see him when I was younger," was the response he got.

"Ah, and he was disowned for the unpardonable crime of being Undead, I take it?" Naruto asked sardonically, remembering his less than stellar own past.

"Yeah, my mum, she tries to see him every so often, and Itachi's fairly close to him now he's got lycanthropy," Sasuke said, voice trailing off as the reality of what his father had done to their family sunk in.

"When Kyuubi was turned, our whole village knew," Naruto said softly. "Everyone lived in each others pockets, it was just how we lived. For the unmentionable crime of being his brother, and loving him, I was imprisoned. I would probably have been burned at the stake or something stupid like that. But, they made the stupid mistake of imprisoning me in the jail-house -"

"A public building," Sasuke said after regaining some of his composure.

"Yeah, so that night, my big brother, whom to this day I still love. But don't tell him that," he grinned widely. "He broke me out, and legged it across the countryside. He offered to change me or leave me in another town with enough money for a fresh start. You know what I chose," he said simply.

Sasuke stared into space, "I don't know what I'd choose," he said softly.

"Maybe you'll never have to," Naruto said. Then got up and went for his stash of drinks from the clinic. "Now, enough maudlin talk. You'd think we were two morose drunks!"

The next couple of days went a bit smoother as the two managed to find a rhythm that worked between the two of them, and when one was starting to annoy the other, they would at least try to separate. It went without saying, that it didn't always work.

One of the things that Sasuke had problems working around, was the fact that Naruto was a people person, but, being a vampire, his days, were Sasuke's nights. It was screwing up his system.

It was on day six that the phone call came telling Naruto to come into Kyuubi's office, and to bring Sasuke with him. Sasuke was ecstatic. He was more than ready to get outside of this house. Cabin fever had well and truly struck.

The drive was over very quickly, and Naruto walked into Kyuubi's office after trading insults with the guard on duty outside his office. "Kyuubi, what's going?" Naruto asked as he walked in and flopped into one of the spare chairs that his brother kept in there for business meetings.

"We're making a move in 30 minutes, I want you ready to go by then," Kyuubi said as he looked up from the paperwork he was looking over. The he shoved it over to Naruto, "do these faces look familiar? I'll take that as a yes," he said dryly when Naruto snarled as he saw the pictures of Sasuke's assailants looking at him from the folder.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, reigning himself in with effort.

"He's staying here," Kyuubi said, "Zabuza will be guarding him. We can't have a human involved in this mess, well, anymore than one already is," he added wryly.

"Nice of you to ask for my opinion," Sasuke put in, visibly put out.

Kyuubi sighed, "it's not a case of ignoring your input, Dr Uchiha. But you're human. And in this case that means one thing. Fragile. Ask your uncle, or your brother for that matter, and they'll tell you the same thing, hell, ask Naruto," and here Kyuubi got up, fed up with the whole conversation and left the room to find Zabuza and inform him of his new babysitting duty. If nothing else, the look on his face would be amusing enough.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who steadfastly looked at the paperwork that Kyuubi had showed him. "Well?" demanded Sasuke.

"I would not like it if you got hurt again," Naruto started to say, unsure of how he was going to say this without offending the prickly man behind him.

"Am I that unbearable to be around? Very well, I refuse to be a burden anymore," Sasuke said, determined not to be hurt, and if necessary, to hurt first.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Naruto asked, confusion evident in his voice. "It's gonna be violent as hell, and you're more fragile than we are, that's all."

"Of course," sneered Sasuke as he went to walk out of the office.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" snarled Naruto, as anger, fear and aggression all rolled into one unmanageable mess, and he grabbed hold of Sasuke and pinned him up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto as he tried to get away from him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Naruto asked, refusing to allow Sasuke to slide away.

"You're my problem! Let me go!" Sasuke was getting more and more irate at this point, especially as Naruto was visibly getting annoyed too.

Just as the pair were about to resort to name calling, Zabuza walked in, and Sasuke shut down even more.

"You're leaving me with this gorilla?" Sasuke asked incredulously, ignoring the look he got off of the irate vampire that taking over his watch.

"Watch it kid," Zabuza growled at him, then he turned to Naruto, "if you can pull yourself away from him, Uzumaki, your brother's waiting for you."

Naruto suddenly realized the position that he was in, and flushed bright red as he let Sasuke go.

"Idiot," Sasuke said under his, knowing full well that all the occupants in the room would be able to hear him.

Zabuza grinned at this, realizing that he might actually like this human after all, as Naruto left the room to find his brother, and do his job for the first time in months.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long, I was absolutely knackered. First week at work was easy, the next two. Just don't even go there. I could barely even think.

Zabuza watched Sasuke pace the room idly as he played with knife that he'd taken out the back of his trousers.

"For fuck's sake, Uchiha, sit the fuck down!" Zabuza finally shouted at him in frustration as the humans incessant movement started to get on his nerves.

Sasuke merely stopped to glare at him momentarily, then carried on pacing, much to Zabuza's reluctant admiration.

"Boy, you've got balls," he said as he straightened up from his slouch and went towards the door as he heard footsteps coming towards it. "Who is it?" he asked through the door.

"Haku," came a voice through the door, "and I bring food."

Zabuza opened the door then, and a rather androgynous looking male entered, holding a fast food bag, and a bottle that looked suspiciously like those that Naruto had been drinking from all week.

Zabuza pulled a face as he took the bottle from Haku, and shoved the food at Sasuke as Haku shut the door behind him. "Not that I'm minding the company, little brother," he said as he twisted the lid off of the bottle of blood, "but what on earth are you still doing here?"

Haku merely smiled, "I know what you can get like when you're hungry. So I came to give Sasuke some company. Besides, I hear that he's Obito's nephew."

Zabuza grunted when he heard that, knowing that Obito and Haku were friends. Sasuke looked up from the bag he was looking in, interested in spite of himself.

"You know my Uncle?" he asked as he pulled a burger out and looked at it as if it was a dead rat.

"I been friends with him ever since he was turned," Haku said softly. "It's not easy when you become a vampire in the first place, but it's infinitely harder if you have no form of familial support, and their still alive. I was lucky in a way. I at least had my brother, Naruto had his brother. Obito was disowned," just as Haku was about to continue, Sasuke interrupted him.

"Yeah I know. It was my dad and grandfather that disowned him," he said with a sour look on his face. "There wasn't a lot that Itachi and I could do about it, we were kids at the time. If they find out about Itachi, what do you think that they'll do to him?" Sasuke asked, face white and drawn. "I'll tell you, they'll do the same to him. Only they'll also get the police involved this time, because he's a lycanthrope, and well, they can't be trusted to control themselves around humans, now can they?" he sneered, so angry at this point he was shaking.

"Is that truly what you think?" Zabuza asked with a sneer on his face.

"Fuck you," Sasuke said quietly as he put his burger down and stood up to get away from the tall vampire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zabuza asked, then stopped and turned towards the door as a ruckus started. He lifted his head up and sniffed cautiously. "Shit, Haku, we've got a problem," he said as the smell of petrol wafted under the door.

At that moment, Sasuke clutched his head, and fell to his knees. "Zabuza, we've got another problem," Haku said as he walked over to the human that the pair of brother's were guarding.

"Oh, for fucks sake. What now?" Zabuza growled. "What shit poor timing is this? Just pick him up. I'm taking the door down."

Just as Haku went to pick him up, Sasuke stopped him. "Wait! There's five of them, maybe six," he said, panting as if he was in pain. "Heavily armed, military spec, I think."

Zabuza turned to look at Sasuke like he'd flipped his lid. "We haven't got time for this, Uchiha. Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure!" Sasuke snapped back at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "It's almost like I can hear them in my head!"

"I think we've got as latent telepath here, possibly an empath as well," Haku said softly as he took his position beside his brother at the door.

"That's a double edged sword then," Zabuza said as he thought over the information that Sasuke had provided them. "Fuck it. Hard and fast, stay low. You, stay here," he said to Sasuke. "We'll come back for you."

"The hatred," Sasuke moaned as the intruders got closer.

"I don't think we _can_ leave him here," Haku said as he took a closer look at Sasuke. "There's definitely empathy in there somewhere."

"Kinda ironic really, for such a prickly human," Zabuza sighed. "Fine, carry the little shit. I'll take the fucker's out." And he suited actions to words, and kicked the door so hard, that it went flying, taking down at least two of the intruders, and clipping a third hard enough to knock him off course.

The two of them barrelled through the remaining intruder's like they wasn't even there, and that was even with Sasuke thrown over Haku's shoulder like a sack of potato's. Although they did take blatant advantage of this new found ability of his.

But they soon found a downside of this new ability of Sasuke's. Naruto was waiting outside. Actually, that was something of an understatement. Naruto was being held back by his brother, barely.

"Zabuza! What the fuck is going on in there?" shouted Kyuubi, as he continued to struggle with Naruto.

"Armed idiots breached the interior. Set fire to the place," Zabuza said bluntly as Haku walked up with a moaning Sasuke slung over his shoulder. "Uchiha is a latent empath/telepath. He guided us out, let us know before we met more resistance. I think that blond idiot there needs this one," he added, gesturing to Naruto as he continued to struggle futilely with his brother.

"You might be right," Kyuubi sighed. "Haku, put Uchiha down and stand back. I'm letting this idiot go."

Haku did as he was told, and rapidly stood back, not wanting to be in between Naruto and whatever it was that he wanted. And lo and behold, the blond tornado struck again. After hissing at Haku, for touching what he perceived of as his, Naruto looked carefully over Sasuke to make sure that he wasn't hurt. Then he helped him up. As Sasuke swayed slightly on his feet, Naruto glared at Haku and Zabuza.

"Don't start, brat," Zabuza said, really starting to get pissed off now. "Your human's fine. Got a slight case of telepathy and empathy. So tone it the fuck down, or you'll melt his brains." And at that, one pissed off vampire stomped off. Haku just looked at Kyuubi and shrugged before following his brother.

After making sure that Sasuke was alright, Naruto started to do his pieces at him. But Sasuke had had enough by this point, and decided to shut him up. The main problem that he had was physical strength, so he decided to go with surprise. He knew that it would be well received. In addition to being fairly loud mouthed, he was fairly broadcasting his desire for Sasuke, to Sasuke. So he acted on it.

The end result being Naruto and Sasuke trying to climb inside each other's mouths, and Kyuubi nearly pissing himself with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the fact that it's a bit late, been in Scotland visiting the brats and in-laws. Right, Sasuke is slightly OOC in parts, and there is extreme cheese later on. Not sure whether to classify it as Gorgonzola or mozzarella, but it's CHEESY! Warning issued.

And before I forget, mentions of torture here.

After watching Sasuke and Naruto swallow one another whole for five minutes, and Kyuubi nearly wet himself with himself with laughter, Itachi decided to intervene. He wasn't stupid enough to do it on his own though. He enlisted the help of his uncle for a start, who was grinning his fool arse off at the same time.

He started by trying the subtle approach, well, poking Naruto in the shoulder at any point. When that didn't work, and Obito joined Kyuubi in laughing his fool arse off, instead of just grinning it off. Then he decided that if subtle wasn't going to work, the be as subtle as a brick. He sprang his claws on his right hand, and side swiped Naruto across the lower back.

Both Sasuke and Naruto screamed, and Itachi just stood there, blood dripping from his right hand. "Have I got you attention?" he asked dryly as the pair of them turned round to glare at him. "And you shut your damn mouth as well," he said to Obito who was still sniggering at the pair in front of him. "We're not in a secure location," he added, turning back to his brother, and the blond idiot that was wrapped around him. "Move!" he snarled at the pair of them, then he turned to Obito. "Fat lot of help you were," he said to him as he stalked past him, and glared at Kyuubi as a bonus for his lack of support as well.

Just then a scream went up, and Zabuza and Haku came back from wherever they'd skulked off too, dragging one of the remaining mercenaries in tow. "Ah, toys," a vampire by the name of Suigetsu said as he saw the man struggling with Momochi brothers.

"Wait a moment, Suigetsu," Haku said as Zabuza manhandled the man to his knees. "Sasuke's got a slight case of telepathy on the go at the moment. We'll try that first. If it doesn't work, we use the old tried and trusted methods."

"Torture?" Suigetsu asked, perking up a bit as Kisame walked over, and three of the vampires present loomed over the man quaking on the floor.

Naruto brought Sasuke over, not looking happy at this point. And Sasuke looked less than amused to even be attempting this as well. As soon as Sasuke, for want of a better expression, turned his consciousness on on the man being held by Zabuza, he lost what colour he'd regained, and just started to shake his head repeatedly.

At that point, Naruto merely looked at Kyuubi as he pulled Sasuke away, and Kyuubi just nodded at Kisame who grinned at Suigetsu and Zabuza. The man on the floor started screaming before Zabuza even picked him to take him elsewhere.

Naruto took Sasuke to the safe house that they'd recently vacated, knowing that Sasuke felt safe there. "It was horrible," Sasuke whispered as he folded himself into the sofa.

"What was?" Naruto asked as he returned from making sure that the doors were secure, and that no light could breach the windows.

"He was so scared. I know he came to kill us, all of us. But he was so scared," he whispered. Then he looked up at Naruto. "Make it stop, just make it stop," he nearly begged. Naruto walked over to the sofa, and curled up around Sasuke, not really sure what to do as Sasuke burrowed into him.

As he stroked Sasuke's hair, he could feel him slowly start to relax, and eventually he fell asleep. Naruto used this opportunity to phone his brother.

Kyuubi answered the phone to a background of screams. "Having fun are we?" Naruto asked dryly, knowing that Kisame and Suigetsu were hard at work on the poor sod that had been unfortunate enough to survive.

"It's an education, as ever," Kyuubi said, laughter lurking in his voice. "Damn, boys from Mizu are good," he said, his admiration clear. "Right, Orochimaru wasn't to blame. Someone else was using his men without his knowledge. He's slime, but useful slime. Itachi is gonna get Madara on it. See if you can keep Fugaku and Mikoto safe, and keep Shisui out of it as well. Obito will help too." And with that, Kyuubi hung up.

"Fuck you too, wanker," Naruto said as he looked at his mobile. But the damage was done. His agitation had disturbed Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up blearily, focussing on Naruto, and asked "what's going on?"

Naruto shrugged, "Kyuubi's been interrogating the man that Zabuza captured. It wasn't Orochimaru. Itachi's getting Madara involved -"

He never got a chance to continue, because Sasuke's eyes widened then. "Madara? Our uncle Madara? Grandpa and Dad fell out with him years ago. Why now?"

Naruto shrugged, reminding the pair of them of the position that they were still in. "Probably because he scared the shit out of Izuna," Naruto said bluntly, reminding Sasuke unintentionally of just how old he really was.

"What's really going?" Sasuke asked as he tried to move away a little bit. He didn't get very far. Naruto tightened his arms and refused to let him go.

"Kyuubi had him interrogated, I told you that," he sighed.

"You mean tortured," Sasuke interrupted.

"Well, yeah, Naruto said sheepishly. "I think they know who's behind it, but he didn't tell me. I've got to keep you safe, and your mum and dad, and your cousin as well. Obito's going to help as well."

"That'll go down well with my dad," Sasuke said dryly, obviously starting to regain his sense of humour.

Naruto sniggered at that point, remembering Fugaku's less than favourable reaction to Obito's presence at the clinic. "He's gonna shit a brick." Then his phone rang again, it was Obito this time.

"You still with Sasuke?" Obito asked without preamble.

"Hello to you too. Yes, he's with me," Naruto said as he put it on loudspeaker so Sasuke could hear.

"Good, Kakashi and I are going round to your parents house now. Kiba's getting Shisui. We'll see you tomorrow night," Obito said, ignoring Naruto's sarcasm. "You two stay put," and then he hung up.

"We intend to," Naruto said, as he pulled Sasuke in a little closer.

"And why would that be?" Sasuke asked, looking amused.

"For starters, first lights in 45 minutes," Naruto said, looking at the time on his phone, "and secondly, I'm comfortable here."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that comment, he could feel the waves of contentment coming off of Naruto, and it was making him sleepy again.

"C'mon," Naruto said. "If we sleep here, you'll regret it when you wake up." And he stood up and pulled Sasuke with him and led him towards the bedrooms where they'd been staying previously.

As Naruto went to leave Sasuke on his own, he stopped as he felt a hand grab his arm. "I don't want to sleep alone today," he said softly. "I feel off balance still, and I don't like it," he added.

Naruto never said anything, knowing what it must've cost the prickly human to have admitted it, he merely turned around and followed him into the other bedroom, and they both settled down for the day.

When Sasuke awoke, somehow he knew it was still daylight. How he knew this he didn't know. And following the events of the last couple of nights, he decided not to question it either. He just knew it was better for his sanity that way.

After having what passed for breakfast at 4pm in the afternoon, he decided to go and check on Naruto again, but he was still dead to the world. So he decided to play. After nicking all of the covers off of him, and it having no effect whatsoever, Sasuke decided to explore, as it were. As Naruto was only wearing boxers, it was made fairly easy for him to get his hands on him. And Sasuke intended to take advantage of this opportunity.

By the time that Naruto woke up, Sasuke was straddling his hips, having thoroughly explored his chest, arms and shoulders with both his hands and mouth. At the sight of a flushed looking Sasuke sitting on top of him, Naruto's eyes rapidly changed colour to a bright red. Then he flipped the pair of them so he lay in between Sasuke's legs and grinned down at him as he propped himself up on his hands.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"You tell me," Sasuke replied, bucking his hips slightly, letting Naruto feel his erection. He didn't think it was possible for Naruto's grin to possibly get any wider, but it did.

"My my doctor. It can't be good for you to sustain that for too long, let me help you with that," and with that cheesy comment, Naruto made his way to Sasuke's boxers, and with absolutely no finesse at all, whipped them off in one go.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing down there, idiot," Sasuke snapped, and went to say more, but stopped in mid tirade as Naruto swallowed him whole.

As Naruto went to work, Sasuke's eyes crossed, and started to tint slightly red, and he nearly swallowed his tongue. "Shit!" he shouted as Naruto deep throated him.

It was with revolting ease that Naruto had Sasuke cumming in his mouth with a quiet scream. As he finished licking him clean and grinning at the twitching brunette beneath him, his phone started to ring. As Naruto noticed it was Kyuubi, he decided to ignore it this time. But Sasuke didn't have that choice.

His head decided to start feeling like it was splitting open.

Madara and Itachi had arrived.


End file.
